In the related art, a display panel is generally cured by a hybrid curing method of an ultraviolet (UV) light curing method and a conventional thermal curing method. UV curing adhesive is characterized in that it may be quickly harden in a short time under appropriate power of ultraviolet light irradiation. However, the UV curing adhesive cannot be thoroughly cured in some regions such as regions shielded from electrode traces. Therefore, a thermal curing method is also needed.
An existing sealing adhesive pre-curing (UV light curing) process uses a glass substrate with a metal pattern as a mask. The mask shields the part which does not need to be pre-cured, and the part which needs to be cured is exposed to the UV light to be pre-cured. Thus, different products require fabrication of different glass substrates as UV masks.
It should be noted that, information disclosed in the above background portion is provided only for better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may contain information that does not form the prior art known by those ordinary skilled in the art.